


Draco: Phoenix Rising - Traducción

by Traducción Lagrimas del Fenix (Meliza_Malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliza_Malfoy/pseuds/Traducci%C3%B3n%20Lagrimas%20del%20Fenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RESUMEN: Poco después de la caída de Dumbledore de la torre, Draco reflexiona sobre su destino y comienza a cuestionar los deseos del señor oscuro. Esta es mi versión del libro 7 usando tramas de JKR y cero personajes originales! Comienza justo después el príncipe mestizo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

  
  
**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**   www.fanfiction.net/s/3414902/1/Draco-Phoenix-Rising

 **AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.  
  
 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Annilina  
  
 **BETA:**  Bellatrix_2009  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.  
  
 **RESUMEN:**  Poco después de la caída de Dumbledore de la torre, Draco reflexiona sobre su destino y comienza a cuestionar los deseos del señor oscuro. Esta es mi versión del libro 7 usando tramas de JKR y cero personajes originales! Comienza justo después el príncipe mestizo.  
  
  


**CAPITULO 1  
Draco**

  
  
Draco se encontraba a la hora del crepúsculo al borde del estanque mirando impasible el agua oscura, que fácil sería, que tentador ir andando a las profundidades salobres, con grandes zancadas y seguir adelante sin pensarlo, sentir como el agua subía por sus rodillas, caderas y pecho. Caminar hasta que la muerte líquida se cierre sobre su cabeza, entrando por su nariz llenando sus pulmones y finalmente ahogando el último aliento vital de su cuerpo y con ello el exceso de emoción que había atormentado a Draco en las últimas semanas, era una imagen satisfactoria.  
  
No era miedo a la muerte lo que detenía sus pasos. Había llegado recientemente a reconocer que había cosas, de hecho, peores que la muerte. Más bien era la idea a la realidad, dando un paso adelante a la charca estancada, El grueso del barro llenando sus botas negras, el lodo verde rodeándolo mientras se aferraba a su camisa blanca, los juncos mojados se adherían a sus piernas….  
  
Su rostro impasible hasta ese momento se alteró ligeramente apareciendo la sombra de lo que fuese su habitual mueca de disgusto….  
  
Draco Malfoy. Salvado por su escrupulosidad.  
  
Un ligero sonido detrás de él traicionó la presencia de uno de sus observadores, cualquier intento de suicidio probablemente sería frustrado por alguno de sus siervos de todas formas, Draco nunca dejaba de ser observado o escuchado al menos por alguno de ellos, la falta de confianza en los Mortífagos era opresiva.  
  
El arranque de tristeza de Draco fue sustituido por otro ataque de desesperación. Los acontecimientos que se habían puesto en marcha se habían convertido en una ola de terror que nunca hubiese podido imaginar, si se hubiera tomado el tiempo para prever las consecuencias de sus actos… él simplemente no había pensado más allá de su misión. ¿Qué hubiera hecho de todas maneras? En verdad, él nunca esperó realmente tener éxito.  
  
 _"Si quieres salvar la vida de tu padre encuentra la manera de matar a Dumbledore"_  
  
Voldemort le había ordenado y ciertamente Draco había encontrado la manera, un plan absurdo que nunca debió haber llevado a cabo, nunca haberlo trabajado, pero Snape llegó con anticipación.  
 _  
"Draco, Draco, no eres un asesino"_  
  
Las palabras todavía resonaban en su mente. Las palabras de un moribundo, aquel cuya sabiduría Draco nunca hubiera reconocido. Las palabras le acosaban por días y buscaba cualquier manera de negarlas o poder aceptarlas. El semblante de Draco una vez más parecía indemne, como un mármol tallado, sin dar pista del sufrimiento que atormentaba sus pensamientos.  
  
 _"La verdad nos hará libres, hah",_  la verdad que se une a unas cadenas de hierro y que lo arrastra a las profundidades del infierno. La verdad era una agonía, los ojos de Draco brillaron, últimamente se había vuelto muy filósofo. Todos sus molestos ideales no habían sido tomados en consideración en su momento en los últimos diecisiete años y eso lo estaban persiguiendo como si fueran sus demonios. Las creencias de Draco habían sido sacudidas hasta la médula por unas simples palabras, una ráfaga de luz verde y una avalancha de acontecimientos que prosiguieron.  
  
La escolta de Draco tosió ligeramente tras él. Una señal de que el hombre deseaba escapar del creciente frío y volver a la Mansión Malfoy para participar de la comida y de la bebida que había pertenecido a la familia de Draco.  
  
 _"Puedes pudrirte aquí conmigo"_ , pensó con amargura. Su mente regresó por enésima vez a los acontecimientos que se suscitaron después de la fatídica noche en la torre de Hogwarts.  
  
Las palabras de Dumbledore, la maldición de Snape matándolo, la carrera desenfrenada por el frente de las puertas y Potter, por supuesto, ¿por qué él no había estado allí para salvar la vida de su mentor? El siempre había jugado a ser el héroe con anterioridad. Draco había esperado enfrentar a su Némesis un poco y aunque habían estado luchando en la sala bajo la torre, había sido demasiado poco y demasiado tarde. La carrera de Harry tras Snape y Draco había sido infructuosa, aunque Draco tiempo después tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre cómo Potter había tratado de perseguir a Snape. Había dos escobas en la torre y Dumbledore se encontraba tan débil que apenas podía estar en pie. ¿Dónde estaba Potter? ¿Había ido a buscar ayuda? Draco había pasado por donde se encontraba él en su huida. No tenía ningún sentido. Draco hizo a un lado esa línea de pensamientos. Potter debió haber estado bajo ellos, pero aun así, las dos escobas perturbaban a Draco.  
  
Habían escapado con una sola baja, sin los Mortífagos, Draco y Snape nunca habrían salido con vida de la torre, probablemente ese habría sido el plan de Voldemort desde el principio. Draco pensó que probablemente el Señor Oscuro nunca habría esperado que él hubiera tenido éxito en su encomienda, solo lo había previsto como una distracción y nada más. Una pequeña misión que terminaría con la muerte de Draco a manos de Dumbledore, un acto que habría traído una secuencia de culpas en el viejo mago y un gran castigo que sería la pena de Lucius y Narcissa. No importa como hubiera sucedido, lo importante era ganar, ganar, ganar para el viejo Voldemort.  
  
Las acciones de Snape le habían dado al Cara de Serpiente todo el estímulo. El ex profesor de Pociones ahora se encontraba en alta estima. Voldemort se encontraba exultante en su sentir que ni siquiera había matado a Draco por errar en su misión, al parecer el resultado había sido satisfactorio. La prisión de Azkabán se encontraba vacía desde la revuelta de los dementores, que ahora se encontraban vagando por el campo, libres de chupar o no la fuerza vital de cualquier mago o bruja sin la suficiente fuerza de poder para ahuyentarlos. Forzosamente Lucius había sido liberado y había regresado a la Mansión Malfoy y recibido gustoso a Voldemort y sus secuaces, era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo. El Ministerio había registrado la casa de Draco a fondo después de la huida de Lucius de Azkabán, pero los Mortífagos lo habían escondido en otro lugar hasta que el Ministerio terminó por aclarar todo. Hubo observaciones ocasionales pero fácilmente fueron superadas por Voldemort quien ahora tenía varios espías bajo el hechizo Imperius dentro del Ministerio.  
  
Los días posteriores a la muerte de Dumbledore fueron caóticos. La aparición en una casa destartalada con corrientes de aire, la entrega de la noticia a Voldemort, los Mortífagos celebrando hasta bien entrada la noche y la continuación del tormento de Draco, una incesante oleada de preguntas por parte de Voldemort. Draco se estremeció ante el recuerdo de los ojos del Señor Oscuro con forma de serpiente, ardientes y repulsivos mirándolo en la mesa frente a él….  
  


**OOOooOooOOO**

  
  
Demasiado cansado y asqueado de los subterfugios, relató los hechos ocurridos en Hogwarts. La Sala de los Menesteres, el armario evanescente y la fuga a través de los pasillos. Por último, detalló los eventos en la torre. Aunque dejó de lado gran parte de su conversación con Dumbledore y trató de bloquearlo de su propia conciencia.  
  
 _"Draco, Draco, no eres un asesino."_  
  
La cara sobrehumana de Voldemort dejó ver una sonrisa fría cuando Draco terminó de hablar y esperó que fuera el final de todo. La medida esperada era un Avada Kedavra murmurada y adiós Draco. Lo que no anticipó fueron las siguientes palabras de Voldemort, el malvado mago se reclinó en su silla y juntó sus dedos blancos, largos y huesudos delante de él.  
  
-Ahora Draco. — Susurró con su voz ronca que evocaba imágenes de criaturas oscuras que corrían sobre cadáveres putrefactos. — Dime todo lo que sabes acerca de Harry Potter y sus amigos. Cada detalle por pequeño e insignificante que sea.  
  
Draco se devanaba los sesos pensando y se sorprendió de lo poco que sabía. Los tres Gryffindors habían afligido a Draco durante seis largos años y apenas si sabía nada de ellos.  
  
-Harry Potter vive en Londres durante el verano. Se rumora que odia a sus parientes muggles y nunca va a casa durante las vacaciones o días festivos, su familia nunca envía cartas o paquetes. — Era extraño, pero hasta que no pronunció esas palabras Draco nunca hubiera considerado como horriblemente solitario lo que sería el no tener una familia. La madre de Draco siempre envió regularmente cartas y paquetes con dulces y baratijas, incluso su padre le llegó a escribir en alguna ocasión. Draco continúo su relato. -A veces, él se queda con los Weasley, quienes lo llevaron a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Él juega como buscador en el equipo de Quidditch en Gryffindor.  
  
Draco frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo y se obligó a continuar hablando.  
  
-Él vuela bien.  
  
La hendidura de la boca de Voldemort se elevó ligeramente.  
  
-Mejor que tú, ¿eh?  
  
-Es mejor que yo. — El rostro de Draco se incendió, se lanzó hacia adelante, respiró hondo y continúo: — El vuela bien, pero no es muy fuerte. Mete constantemente la nariz donde no se le llama, pero nunca va a ninguna parte sin Granger, su noviecita sangresucia.  
  
-Háblame acerca de ella.  
  
La mandíbula de Draco se contrajo ante el recuerdo de Hermione Granger. Recordó su audacia al pegarle como un muggle común en vez de usar su varita, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa.  
  
-Ella es hija de muggles. Vive con sus padres, ambos muggles cuando no se encuentra a cuatro metros de lado de Potter. No sé dónde. Ella es muy inteligente y muy competente. Sin ella, no creo que Potter pudiese encontrar el camino por debajo de su túnica. Ella siempre tiene metida la cabeza en un libro y probablemente ha leído cada tomo de la biblioteca por lo menos dos veces. Es excelente en Pociones y puede realizar la mayoría de los hechizos al primer intento. Snape la odia tanto como yo lo hago aunque no estoy seguro por qué, también pasa mucho tiempo con los Weasley, solía pensar que ella era la novia de Harry pero nunca he visto ninguna señal de apego romántico entre ellos, Granger a menudo pelea con Ron Weasley, el otro miembro del pequeño trío y ha habido días que se dejan de hablar el uno al otro.  
  
Voldemort no dijo nada, así que Draco continuó con Ron.  
  
-Weasley es el bicho raro del grupo. Es extremadamente pobre y tiende a resentir eso ante Potter. Existen rumores de que Potter tiene una caja fuerte llena de oro en Gringotts y que no la utiliza porque no quiere que su pequeña amiga comadreja se sienta mal. — Draco se burló brevemente. -Aunque no le ha impedido adquirir las mejores escobas para Quidditch, Weasley probablemente falle en todas sus clases muy a pesar de Granger, estoy seguro que a veces la odia por ser mas lista que él y mejor en todo excepto en volar. Granger es terrible en una escoba, parece que es lo único que no puede hacer. Weasley por supuesto, vive en un lugar llamado La Madriguera, y es un buen nombre porque viven allí como manada de conejos, demasiados de ellos para ser tomados en cuenta. El padre trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia en uno de los departamentos de amorosos muggles.  
  
-Arthur, si, recuerdo al traidor de la sangre y su pequeña esposa gruñona Molly. Cuéntame acerca de sus hijos. — Siseó Voldemort.  
  
-Bueno, Bill Weasley trabaja en Gringotts, lo sé porque Theo lo vio allí antes de empezar las clases. Charlie trabaja en Rumania con dragones, eso es de conocimiento de todos ya que en el torneo de los tres magos él ayudó a Harry. El clan Weasley le visitó allí una vez cuando tuvieron un dinero extra, la noticia la publicó el profeta.  
  
Voldemort asintió con impaciencia.  
  
—Percy es un adulador en el Ministerio de Magia, a ninguno de los Weasley parece que le gusta mucho. Los gemelos Fred y George gastan todo su tiempo en su tienda de bromas en el Callejón Diagon. La más joven es Ginny. Ella es la nueva novia de Harry Potter, si el chisme es correcto.  
  
Voldemort entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar eso, Draco sintió la alegre malicia que emanaba del cuerpo de su interlocutor y sintió una clara sensación de aprensión.  
  
-Eso es todo lo que sé.  
  
Draco terminó su relato con la voz ronca, de repente se sintió helado.  
  
-Puedes retirarte, Draco. — Dijo Voldemort suavemente.  
  
El brillo de sus ojos le permitió a Draco saber con absoluta certeza la suerte que tuvo de salir. Snape entró cuando Draco salió, pero el ex profesor de Pociones apenas le miró. La puerta se cerró tras él y Draco se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mareado y con nauseas, le temblaban las manos.  
  
A pesar de que no tenía intención de espiar, Draco pudo escuchar claramente cuando Voldemort le preguntó a Snape, quien sabia más, o mucho más de lo que Draco hubiera soñado.  
  


**OOOooOooOOO**

  
  
Hermione Granger vivía en Caerphilly junto a St. Christopher Drive. Sus padres trabajaban en una pequeña clínica cerca del centro comercial. Ella tenía tres amigos muggles que vivían a poca distancia de su casa y pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos durante el verano visitando el centro comercial y vagando en el castillo de Caerphilly. Sus padres tomaban generalmente varias semanas de vacaciones durante el verano y cuando ella nos les acompañaba se quedaba en La Madriguera con los Weasley.  
  
Harry Potter vivía en el número cuatro de Privet Drive en Little Whinging, Surrey, pero Voldemort aparentemente ya lo sabía. Mientras que estuviera allí era intocable a menos que este saliera a dar un paseo por el barrio, como lo demostró con anterioridad el dementor que lo había atacado el año anterior. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix lo cuidaban constantemente y así era con certeza desde la muerte de Dumbledore.  
  
Los Weasley estaban por celebrar la boda de Bill con Fleur Delacour al final del verano y toda la orden asistiría, así como Harry Potter y sus amigos. Sin embargo, desde que la Orden se enteró que Snape tenía conocimiento de ella (y se lo revelara a Voldemort) lo más probable era que hubiera cambiado la fecha y la ubicación. Ellos sin embargo, no eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para cancelar el festejo y era demasiado perfecto como para no planear algún tipo de ataque. Snape ya tenía algunas ideas para compartir con el Señor Oscuro cuando se presentara la ocasión. Ellos discutieron los planes para atacar el cuartel general de la Orden a pesar de que aun se encontraba protegido por el miserable encantamiento Fidelio puesto por Dumbledore, lo que significaba que a pesar de que Snape pudiera llegar hasta allí, no podía revelar su ubicación. Hablaron de una serie de métodos para poder eludir el encantamiento.  
  
Voldemort estaba exultante de felicidad al final de la conversación con Snape, Draco tranquilamente se alejó en busca de una cama donde se hundiría en un sueño irregular lleno de sueños oscuros.  
  


**OOOooOooOOO**

  
  
Draco suspiró y se apartó de la oscura laguna cuando el Mortífago se acercó. ¿Quién sería esta vez? No era Fenrir Greyback, gracias a Dios, ya que siempre miraba a Draco como si fuera un sabroso bocadillo para medianoche. Greyback era por mucho la criatura más vil que Draco hubiese conocido. Vivía solo para infligir dolor, matar y comer.  
  
Esta vez era Goyle, padre de su amigo Gregory, se parecía mucho a su hijo, era enorme y oscuro, y actualmente tenía una expresión avergonzada la cual era común ver en la mayoría de los Mortífagos cuando no estaban en presencia de Voldemort.  
  
-¿Por qué estás parado aquí fuera solo, Draco? - preguntó Goyle.  
  
  
-Disculpa, me aburren un poco las conversaciones adultas. - Respondió Draco, sin mostrarse amenazador en su imagen juvenil.  
  
-Si, es una lástima que Gregory no pueda estar aquí, su madre se lo llevó a un lugar seguro donde el Ministerio no pueda apoderarse de él.  
  
Draco asintió y mantuvo su expresión pasiva, a pesar de la rabia que se reflejó brevemente tras su mirada. Todas las mujeres y niños se encontraban escondidos a salvo de los funcionarios del Ministerio e igualmente a salvo de Voldemort. Todos menos Draco y Narcissa. Ambos fueron retenidos cerca con el fin de mantener a Lucius en línea. Draco se enfermaba al ver a su fuerte y orgulloso padre humillarse ante el Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, todos ellos lo hicieron. Voldemort tenía una fijación de usar la maldición cruciatus en momentos aleatorios.  
  
Sin más conversación, Draco avanzó decidido a volver a la Mansión Malfoy.  
  


**OOOooOooOOO**

  
  
La mayoría de los Mortífagos estaban descansando en el comedor. Antonin Dolohov se reclinó en su silla, sus botas estaban apoyadas sobre la mesa de caoba, Draco lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Dolohov sonrió mientras Draco se sentaba del otro lado de la mesa. Lucius no fue tan complaciente cuando momentos más tarde llegó al comedor.  
  
-Esta mesa ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, Antonin. Ve a tu casa y trata tus propias pertenecías como basura si así lo quieres.  
  
Dolohov quitó los pies de la mesa después de una pausa lo suficientemente larga para considerarse una insolencia. La madre de Draco y Bellatrix Lestrange siguieron a Lucius, tras ellas el esposo de Bella y cuñado. Narcissa se sentó junto a Draco y apretó su hombro con afecto al pasar tras su silla.  
  
-Hola Draco, querido -Saludó Bellatrix mientras se sentaba del otro lado. Draco le sonrió brevemente y la miró con recelo. Ella había estado en la prisión de Azkabán casi toda la vida de Draco. Una luz brillaba en sus ojos reflejando locura y parecía contener una energía inagotable. Rodolphus su marido, quien se sentó a su lado tenia la mirada muerta. El siempre actuaba como si no existiera Draco, que era mejor que tenerlo mirándole con esos ojos muertos. El tío era bastante su tipo, tía loca, tío extraño. La gran familia que tenía allí junto a su mamá. Tres elfos domésticos aparecieron y comenzaron a servir la comida.  
  
Draco miró desapasionadamente al resto de los comensales Mortífagos y a su padre sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. A la derecha de su padre se encontraba sentado Derek Crabble y Goyle Gerald, Dolohov sentado junto a Goyle, luego se encontraban los Loon Twins: Alecto y Amycus Carrow. Nunca habían estado encerrados en Azkabán, aparentemente, pero igual estaban trastornados. Además, se encontraba Tito Mulciber, que era tan vicioso como Bellatrix, pero de una manera más tranquila, después se encontraban Nott y McNair, visitantes habituales de la familia Malfoy.  
  
Frente a su padre se encontraba quien respondía al nombre de Lars, una bestia de hombre rubio. Curiosamente, llevaba una sonrisa contagiosa todo el tiempo, bebía como un marinero irlandés, al otro lado de McNair, Rookwood, Martin Jugson y Albert Avery quienes solo conocía de vista. Su madre se sentó junto a Avery, después Draco, Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange. Casi todos los presentes a tomar en cuenta, excepto por Fenrir Greyback, Colagusano, Travers, Yaxley y Snape. Y Voldemort por supuesto, aunque nunca comía con los Mortífagos. Draco se preguntaba si comía en absoluto, también, había un gran número de subordinados que eran los que patrullaban los jardines y hacían los recados.  
  
Colagusano entró en la habitación cuando casi habían terminado de comer deteniendo todas las conversaciones que se suscitaban, recogió un pedazo de pierna de la porción de ave que estaba en la mesa y le arrancó un pedazo.  
  
-El señor oscuro tiene una misión.  
  
Colagusano lo dijo escupiendo trozos de comida de su boca y paseando alrededor de la mesa hasta llegar a Draco e inclinándose sobre él quien retrocedió con disgusto. Colagusano tomó de la copa de vino casi intacta de Draco. Tomó un trago fuerte y derramó parte de su contenido en el hombro del joven en el proceso. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa de un golpe y suspiró de placer al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano plateada sobre el hombro de Draco.  
  
-Tienes que ir mi muchacho, esperamos que esta vez lo hagas mejor que en tu última misión.  
  
Narcisa se levantó de un salto derribando la silla hacia atrás.  
  
-¡No es justo! -Exclamó.  
  
Ella se cayó por un momento al notar la expresión fría de Draco y luego continuó en voz más baja.  
  
-El escasamente tiene edad, envien a alguien más.  
  
-El Señor Oscuro lo ordena. - Dijo Colagusano alegremente apretándo fuertemente el hombro de Draco quien no dio seña alguna de dolor aunque la agonía le atravesó el hombro por sus garras de metal.  
  
-¡Ninguno de sus hijos está en peligro! - Gritó Narcissa señalando a los otros Mortífagos. -¿¡Por qué Draco?!  
  
-Vamos, vamos, Narcissa, al Señor Oscuro le gusta Draco, le tiene fe y se lo demuestra.  
  
Colagusano en ese momento aflojó su agarre afortunadamente.  
  
-Además, él no va solo, Crabble, Goyle, Mulciber, Jugson y Avery irán con él; por lo tanto él va a estar lo suficientemente seguro.  
  
-¿Cuál es la misión? - Narcisa le exigió saber.  
  
-Solo una pequeña excursión a Caerphilly para matar a un par de Muggles. Tarea fácil.  
  
Bellatrix rió.  
  
-Cálmate, Narcissa. Será divertido para Draco, sácalo de esta triste casa por un tiempo.  
  
-Draco no es un asesino. - Dijo Narcissa en voz tan baja que apenas se escuchó.  
  
Las palabras de su madre sacudieron a Draco, eran un eco inesperado de las palabras de Dumbledore.  
  
Bella resopló.  
  
-No son más que unos muggles, además tiene que aprender, deja que crezca, Cissy.  
  
Narcissa recogió su silla y se dejó caer en ella. Su rostro estaba completamente transparente cuando dirigió su mirada a Lucius, quien carecía de expresión. Éste no dijo nada, Draco había notado el creciente abismo que existía entre sus padres, otra cosa que agradecer a Voldemort.  
  
-¿Quiénes son los Muggles? - Preguntó Draco, a pesar de que ya conocía la respuesta.  
  
-Se apellidan Granger. - Dijo Colagusano y se rió con ganas.  
  


**OOOooOooOOO**

  
  
Draco agradeció poder entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Su dolor de cabeza se había incrementado a proporciones épicas y el hombro le dolía horrores por el apretón que le dio Pettergrew. Draco estaría solo alrededor de unos treinta minutos, gracias a su rígida política de tomar baños nocturnos. El agua lo esperaba en la bañera, bastante caliente y ligeramente perfumada. Después de su baño, la puerta se abrió de una patada y entrando sin contemplaciones, uno de los esbirros se dejó caer en el catre que estaba ubicado cerca de la puerta con el fin de hacer guardia mientras Draco dormía. Para él, era lo mismo que ser un prisionero.  
  
Bajo su cabeza un momento cubriendo sus ojos platinados antes de caminar con decisión a su escritorio, cogió una pluma y garabateó un mensaje apresurado, lo planchó, la dobló y la guardó en su bolsillo.  
  
-¡Cully! - Dijo en voz baja. Con un pequeño plop, el elfo doméstico apareció junto a Draco.  
  
-¿Sí, amo? - la criatura gimoteó inclinándose casi hasta el suelo.  
  
-Entra en el baño y finge que aun me encuentro ahí hasta que te diga lo contrario. - le Ordenó, Cully miró dubitativo el agua, pero aun así obedeció haciendo una mueca al sentir el calor del líquido, a Draco le gustaban esos baños. Cully salpicó un poco fingiendo bañarse, Draco asintió satisfecho y entró en su vestuario para disminuir el ruido al momento de desaparecer.  
  
Apareció en medio de la calle de St. Christopher en Caerphilly. Era muy peligroso aparecer de esa manera porque podría haber terminado en un árbol o medio atascado en un automóvil muggle. Afortunadamente, la calle estaba casi desierta y él corrió a la acera, para su afortunada suerte vio a una anciana que paseaba a su perro que parecía una rata y Draco conjuró un pequeño ramo de flores.  
  
-Perdone usted, señora. - Dijo educadamente. -¿Me podría decir que casa pertenece a los Granger? Solo he estado aquí una vez y me temo que me encuentro bastante perdido.  
  
La anciana lo direccionó con cuidado mientras su pequeño perro olfateaba el pantalón de Draco. Éste reprimió el impulso de golpear al animal en la calle y la anciana finalmente se rió.  
  
-Bueno, no es que seas guapo, pero no pienso que la pequeña hija de los Granger, una pequeña ratón de biblioteca haya podido enganchar a un chico como tú.  
  
La amable sonrisa de Draco se estaba volviendo tensa. La anciana señaló.  
  
-Ahí mismo, chico. La casa con las plantas en el cenador. Más sin embargo, creo que no están en casa.  
  
-Está bien, Hermione me dijo que la esperara si ella no se encontraba en casa. - El nombre le sonaba extraño en boca de Draco, siempre había pensado en ella como Granger.  
  
Se dirigió a la casa y tiró las flores detrás de un arbusto, después de asegurarse que la anciana se había perdido de vista, hecho un "Alohomora" a la puerta y entró. Tal como la anciana le había dicho, el lugar estaba vacío. Draco ignoró las habitaciones dirigiéndose a las escaleras, en el segundo nivel, la primera puerta que abrió le reveló que esta era obviamente la habitación de Hermione.  
  
Draco hizo una pausa para mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad, por supuesto, había libros por todas partes, tres enormes estanterías habían sido amontonadas en la habitación, pero estos estaban desbordándose sobre el escritorio, en la mesa de un extremo e incluso en el suelo. Carteles sin movimiento cubrían las paredes y sobre la cama había un cuadro de buen gusto con un paisaje de montaña. Su ropa de cama era de color lavanda oscuro y sin volantes y los muebles eran de un roble macizo. Sin embargo, los libros se encontraban perfectamente organizados, de mala gana, Draco encontró pocas fallas en la habitación.  
  
Un pequeño plop se escuchó en la planta de abajo que lo sobresaltó y escuchó.  
  
-¡¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrese!  
  
Draco sonrió ligeramente, Granger debió haber dejado algún tipo de hechizo de advertencia que se activaria mediante el uso de la magia, o simplemente de la presencia de un mago. Draco puso la nota sobre el escritorio y desapareció cuando Hermione Granger comenzó a subir las escaleras.  
  


**OOOooOooOOO**

  
  
Apareció nuevamente en su armario, salió con una rápida mirada a su reloj, apenas habían transcurrido veinte minutos.  
  
-Puedes partir, no hables de esto con nadie, nunca. - Le dijo a Cully, quien salió adecuadamente de la tina y se desvaneció. Draco se quitó la ropa y sumergió la cabeza en la bañera que ahora se encontraba fría, se envolvió en una toalla minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe por Nott.  
  
-Buenas noches, Draco. - Nott gruñó mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Draco se acomodó en su cama de plumas y pensó en su viaje a Caerphilly. Aun no estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho, pero se sentía bien haber podido tomar el control de su vida, aunque solo sea por un corto tiempo. Estaba cansado de ser el títere de Voldemort. Lástima que era Granger a quien había tenido que ayudar, aunque….


	2. Hermione

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  w w w . fanfiction s/3414902/1/Draco-Phoenix-Rising

 **AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Annilina

 **BETA:**  Bellatrix_2009

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

 **RESUMEN:**  Poco después de la caída de Dumbledore de la torre, Draco reflexiona sobre su destino y comienza a cuestionar los deseos del señor oscuro. Esta es mi versión del libro 7 usando tramas de JKR y cero personajes originales! Comienza justo después el príncipe mestizo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**   
**Hermione**

* * *

Hermione divisó la carta en el momento en que entró en su habitación. Ella percibió un olor a cítricos y especias que le era tentadoramente familiar,  _"_ _¿Quién había estado aquí?"_

Ella tomó la nota y la vio detenidamente. Era un pergamino color crema y de buena calidad que había sido doblado descuidadamente. Lo desplegó y miró las breves líneas, la escritura también le era familiar pero no para identificarla inmediatamente.

Decía así:

H. Granger,

Los seguidores del Señor Oscuro vendrán a matar a tus padres mañana. La guerra contra Harry Potter ha comenzado. Si ignoras esta advertencia es bajo tu propio riesgo.

Estaba sin firmar

Sintió una punzada de miedo. Quienquiera que había estado en su casa había ingresado fácilmente, si hubiera sido un ataque Mortífago sus padres habrían muerto mucho antes de que ella llegara. Había creado un hechizo de alarma que se activara ante la proximidad de alguien en la parte delantera y otro en las puertas de atrás, pero nunca había pensado que sus padres estarían en peligro, ellos no pertenecían al Mundo Mágico.

Eran Muggles inútiles. ¿Por qué alguien se molestaría con ellos?

_La guerra contra Harry Potter ha comenzado._

Dobló la carta con cuidado y la volvió a poner en el escritorio. Matar a los Granger lastimaría a Hermione, y por ende, heriría a Harry. Si pretendían matar a su familia, nadie ni remotamente relacionado con Harry estaba a salvo. Rápidamente varios rostros pasaron por su mente, Neville Longbottom y su abuela, Luna Lovegood, los demás miembros del equipo de Quiddith de Gryffindor, Dean Thomas, Angelina… ¿Qué tan lejos pensaban llegar?

Ella se mordía la uña mientras se preguntaba quién había escrito esa advertencia  _"_ _¿Quién sabría sobre un ataque Mortífago? Solo otro Mortífago, obviamente o alguien cercano a ellos. ¿Un miembro de la familia?"_  Dos personas saltaron en su mente pero la lógica la obligó a descartarlos,  _"_ _Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy. Snape mató a Dumbledore a sangre fría, si era lo suficientemente malvado para traicionar la confianza inquebrantable que Dumbledore había mantenido en él, entonces ningún acto trivial de remordimiento pudiera ser inminente. ¿Por qué entonces él trataría de salvar a un par de Muggles después de matar al mago más grande que había existido?"_

_"_ _¿Y Malfoy? Él había planeado todo el asunto. Harry dijo que no creía que Draco hubiera matado a Dumbledore, había visto bajar la varita de Malfoy, pero eso no quería decir… ¿Qué? ¿Qué era un matón pero no un asesino? ¿Qué podía planear un asesinato pero no manchar sus manos al hacerlo en realidad?"_

Ella respiró profundo y trató de calmar su coraje, porque debido a Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore estaba muerto. Su recuerdo aun dolía y Ron casi había sido asesinado por error, que no habría molestado al bastardo sangre pura en lo más mínimo. Ella soltó un bufido.  _"_ _No, Draco Malfoy nunca le advertiría a una despreciable sangre sucia como ella, era más que probable que estaría en primera fila para emitir sobre ellos un Crucio"_

La puerta del piso inferior se abrió y escuchó a sus padres entrar en medio de un bullicio. Gracias a Dios que ellos habían ido a cenar esa noche, o tal vez, la nota del misterioso autor no hubiese llegado. Ella se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de la identidad de ella o él. Aunque volvió a tomar la nota y la guardó en el bolsillo de su bata, sería una sentencia de muerte si no hiciera caso y llegaran a tropezar con algún Mortífago y según la nota, eso sucedería el día de mañana.

Respiró profundo nuevamente y se armó de valor para darle a sus padres la noticia. Ellos no lo tomarían bien.

OOOOOooOOOO

Cuando Hermione volvió al doce de Grimmauld Place, casi amanecía, estaba agotada y se desplomó en una silla tan pronto como entró a la cocina.

-¡Hermione! - Molly Weasley exclamó. -¡Estábamos a punto de enviar un grupo de búsqueda! Ron se encuentra bastante inquieto.

Ron llegó en ese momento a la habitación y corrió a envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, maldita sea!- gritó - ¡Dijiste que irías a ver a tus padres, pero ninguno de nosotros sabe dónde viven, ¿y si hubiese habido problemas?

Hermione se puso rígida, ¿cómo era posible que los Mortífagos supieran donde vivían sus padres y sus amigos más cercanos ni siquiera lo sabían? ¡Por supuesto, Snape! Él era un profesor y podía tener acceso a todos los archivos de la escuela. Parecía que su traición traería aún más malas noticias.

-¿Qué sucede?- Ron le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, ella sonrió débilmente y le dio un trago al té caliente que la señora Weasley había puesto ante ella. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y tomó la carta de su bolsillo.

Mientras Ron y Molly la miraban, Hermione les explicó que había pasado toda la noche con sus padres horrorizados. Les tuvo que describir la situación actual del Mundo Mágico y había sido una larga historia, comenzando con su primer año en Hogwarts. Ella nunca les había mencionado una sola palabra de sus aventuras con Harry Potter en los últimos años. Para poder protegerlos, los había hecho razonar y para evitar que enloquecieran y le prohibieran regresar a Hogwarts, ¿ellos qué deberían temer?

Como fuera, ellos estaban muy horrorizados, el Mortífago Quirrel, unicornios muertos, diarios poseídos, petrificación de un basilisco, dementores, un profesor hombre lobo, un asesino psicótico que pretendía ser un maestro, la muerte de Cedric, el regreso de Voldemort, profecías y Horcruxes, la muerte de Dumbledore y la traición de Snape y todo ello comenzado y terminado con Harry Potter.

Hubo lágrimas y recriminaciones, gritos y amenazas pero al final sus padres habían estado de acuerdo en irse y quedarse con su tía en Londres, al menos por un corto tiempo, ambos fueron profesionales, sin embargo, no se quedarían para siempre en la clandestinidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría protegerlos? Por primera vez, deseó que ellos no fueran Muggles, si sus padres hubieran sido magos, por lo menos podrían defenderse. Suspiró, no es que le importara su incapacidad, tomando en cuenta a los Longbottom o a los Potter.

-Necesito dormir un poco, después podrían enviar a alguien a casa de mis padres, sin embargo no permitan que sea obvio, no queremos avisarle a los Mortífagos que existe un traidor entre ellos, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.- ella les dio la dirección, se terminó su té y se levantó tambaleante dirigiéndose al piso de arriba para un merecido descanso.

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  w w w . fanfiction s/3414902/1/Draco-Phoenix-Rising

 **AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Annilina

 **BETA:**  Bellatrix_2009

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

 **RESUMEN:**  Poco después de la caída de Dumbledore de la torre, Draco reflexiona sobre su destino y comienza a cuestionar los deseos del señor oscuro. Esta es mi versión del libro 7 usando tramas de JKR y cero personajes originales! Comienza justo después el príncipe mestizo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**   
**Hermione**

* * *

Hermione divisó la carta en el momento en que entró en su habitación. Ella percibió un olor a cítricos y especias que le era tentadoramente familiar,  _"_ _¿Quién había estado aquí?"_

Ella tomó la nota y la vio detenidamente. Era un pergamino color crema y de buena calidad que había sido doblado descuidadamente. Lo desplegó y miró las breves líneas, la escritura también le era familiar pero no para identificarla inmediatamente.

Decía así:

H. Granger,

Los seguidores del Señor Oscuro vendrán a matar a tus padres mañana. La guerra contra Harry Potter ha comenzado. Si ignoras esta advertencia es bajo tu propio riesgo.

Estaba sin firmar

Sintió una punzada de miedo. Quienquiera que había estado en su casa había ingresado fácilmente, si hubiera sido un ataque Mortífago sus padres habrían muerto mucho antes de que ella llegara. Había creado un hechizo de alarma que se activara ante la proximidad de alguien en la parte delantera y otro en las puertas de atrás, pero nunca había pensado que sus padres estarían en peligro, ellos no pertenecían al Mundo Mágico.

Eran Muggles inútiles. ¿Por qué alguien se molestaría con ellos?

_La guerra contra Harry Potter ha comenzado._

Dobló la carta con cuidado y la volvió a poner en el escritorio. Matar a los Granger lastimaría a Hermione, y por ende, heriría a Harry. Si pretendían matar a su familia, nadie ni remotamente relacionado con Harry estaba a salvo. Rápidamente varios rostros pasaron por su mente, Neville Longbottom y su abuela, Luna Lovegood, los demás miembros del equipo de Quiddith de Gryffindor, Dean Thomas, Angelina… ¿Qué tan lejos pensaban llegar?

Ella se mordía la uña mientras se preguntaba quién había escrito esa advertencia  _"_ _¿Quién sabría sobre un ataque Mortífago? Solo otro Mortífago, obviamente o alguien cercano a ellos. ¿Un miembro de la familia?"_  Dos personas saltaron en su mente pero la lógica la obligó a descartarlos,  _"_ _Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy. Snape mató a Dumbledore a sangre fría, si era lo suficientemente malvado para traicionar la confianza inquebrantable que Dumbledore había mantenido en él, entonces ningún acto trivial de remordimiento pudiera ser inminente. ¿Por qué entonces él trataría de salvar a un par de Muggles después de matar al mago más grande que había existido?"_

_"_ _¿Y Malfoy? Él había planeado todo el asunto. Harry dijo que no creía que Draco hubiera matado a Dumbledore, había visto bajar la varita de Malfoy, pero eso no quería decir… ¿Qué? ¿Qué era un matón pero no un asesino? ¿Qué podía planear un asesinato pero no manchar sus manos al hacerlo en realidad?"_

Ella respiró profundo y trató de calmar su coraje, porque debido a Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore estaba muerto. Su recuerdo aun dolía y Ron casi había sido asesinado por error, que no habría molestado al bastardo sangre pura en lo más mínimo. Ella soltó un bufido.  _"_ _No, Draco Malfoy nunca le advertiría a una despreciable sangre sucia como ella, era más que probable que estaría en primera fila para emitir sobre ellos un Crucio"_

La puerta del piso inferior se abrió y escuchó a sus padres entrar en medio de un bullicio. Gracias a Dios que ellos habían ido a cenar esa noche, o tal vez, la nota del misterioso autor no hubiese llegado. Ella se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de la identidad de ella o él. Aunque volvió a tomar la nota y la guardó en el bolsillo de su bata, sería una sentencia de muerte si no hiciera caso y llegaran a tropezar con algún Mortífago y según la nota, eso sucedería el día de mañana.

Respiró profundo nuevamente y se armó de valor para darle a sus padres la noticia. Ellos no lo tomarían bien.

OOOOOooOOOO

Cuando Hermione volvió al doce de Grimmauld Place, casi amanecía, estaba agotada y se desplomó en una silla tan pronto como entró a la cocina.

-¡Hermione! - Molly Weasley exclamó. -¡Estábamos a punto de enviar un grupo de búsqueda! Ron se encuentra bastante inquieto.

Ron llegó en ese momento a la habitación y corrió a envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, maldita sea!- gritó - ¡Dijiste que irías a ver a tus padres, pero ninguno de nosotros sabe dónde viven, ¿y si hubiese habido problemas?

Hermione se puso rígida, ¿cómo era posible que los Mortífagos supieran donde vivían sus padres y sus amigos más cercanos ni siquiera lo sabían? ¡Por supuesto, Snape! Él era un profesor y podía tener acceso a todos los archivos de la escuela. Parecía que su traición traería aún más malas noticias.

-¿Qué sucede?- Ron le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, ella sonrió débilmente y le dio un trago al té caliente que la señora Weasley había puesto ante ella. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y tomó la carta de su bolsillo.

Mientras Ron y Molly la miraban, Hermione les explicó que había pasado toda la noche con sus padres horrorizados. Les tuvo que describir la situación actual del Mundo Mágico y había sido una larga historia, comenzando con su primer año en Hogwarts. Ella nunca les había mencionado una sola palabra de sus aventuras con Harry Potter en los últimos años. Para poder protegerlos, los había hecho razonar y para evitar que enloquecieran y le prohibieran regresar a Hogwarts, ¿ellos qué deberían temer?

Como fuera, ellos estaban muy horrorizados, el Mortífago Quirrel, unicornios muertos, diarios poseídos, petrificación de un basilisco, dementores, un profesor hombre lobo, un asesino psicótico que pretendía ser un maestro, la muerte de Cedric, el regreso de Voldemort, profecías y Horcruxes, la muerte de Dumbledore y la traición de Snape y todo ello comenzado y terminado con Harry Potter.

Hubo lágrimas y recriminaciones, gritos y amenazas pero al final sus padres habían estado de acuerdo en irse y quedarse con su tía en Londres, al menos por un corto tiempo, ambos fueron profesionales, sin embargo, no se quedarían para siempre en la clandestinidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría protegerlos? Por primera vez, deseó que ellos no fueran Muggles, si sus padres hubieran sido magos, por lo menos podrían defenderse. Suspiró, no es que le importara su incapacidad, tomando en cuenta a los Longbottom o a los Potter.

-Necesito dormir un poco, después podrían enviar a alguien a casa de mis padres, sin embargo no permitan que sea obvio, no queremos avisarle a los Mortífagos que existe un traidor entre ellos, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.- ella les dio la dirección, se terminó su té y se levantó tambaleante dirigiéndose al piso de arriba para un merecido descanso.


	3. CAP 3: Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  w w w . fanfiction s/3414902/1/Draco-Phoenix-Rising

 **AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Annilina

 **BETA:**  Bellatrix_2009

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

 **RESUMEN:**  Poco después de la caída de Dumbledore de la torre, Draco reflexiona sobre su destino y comienza a cuestionar los deseos del señor oscuro. Esta es mi versión del libro 7 usando tramas de JKR y cero personajes originales! Comienza justo después el príncipe mestizo.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**  
**Harry**

* * *

Harry había regresado al número cuatro de Privet Drive. Sin embargo, a diferencia de sus anteriores veranos, no se encontraba afligido contando los segundos hasta el momento de su regreso a Hogwarts, de hecho, dudaba que alguna vez volvería a caminar por los pasillos del colegio nuevamente, al menos no como estudiante. Un estruendo en la planta baja le hizo detener la línea de sus pensamientos y sintió su corazón brincar hasta su garganta, escuchó la voz de su tía Petunia y se relajó, ella había dejado caer algo. Harry estaba supuestamente a salvo con los Dursley, pero quien se lo había dicho ya estaba muerto, de todas formas, Harry solo estaría a salvo hasta el treinta y uno de julio, a partir de ese día su protección terminaría y Harry se convertiría en un adulto para el Mundo Mágico.

Francamente, apenas si podía esperar. Estaba harto de ser protegido. Él había sido impuesto a los Dursley cuando era un bebé para su propia protección y lo habían mantenido en la oscuridad acerca de sus padres y sus habilidades  _por su propia protección_ ; había sido ignorado por Dumbledore durante casi un año  _por su propia protección_ ; se había visto obligado a aprender oclumancia con el traidor de Snape  _por su propia protección_ ; no había sido informado de la profecía o de los Horrocruxes  _por su propia protección_ , si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes, si Harry hubiera conocido que podían traer de vuelta a Voldemort, hubiera ido tras ellos, pero por supuesto, Dumbledore tenía conocimiento de esto y lo había guardado  _por su propia protección_.

Harry suspiró y volvió a su escritorio para terminar la carta que redactaba a Lupin. Los miembros de la Orden trataban de manera diferente a Harry desde la muerte de Dumbledore, ya no era Harry, el pequeño niño indefenso que necesita que lo protejan; todos creían que la cabeza de Harry sería cortada de tajo al no tener a Dumbledore para salvarlo, ellos tenían una tendencia a tratar a Harry como si fuera un hombre muerto caminando.

Terminó la carta, se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera, la Orden aún se tomaba en serio su protección. Podía ver a Arabella Figg caminando por la acera del otro lado de la calle. Ella hacía alrededor de unas treinta vueltas discretas diariamente. Mundungus Fletcher había sido sustituido del deber de proteger a Harry, pero era uno de los que se encontraba por ahí en alguna parte. Así como cualquier otro, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt o Sturgis Podmore.

Lupin mantenía a Harry informado sobre el estado de Hogwarts. Aun no se encontraba claro si la escuela reabriría, no es como si le importara realmente eso, pero había estado encerrado en su habitación durante tres semanas, saliendo solo para las comidas.

Enviaba a Hedwing fuera todas las noches con destino a Lupin o Hermione o el señor Weasley. Los Dursley parecían haber notado un cambio en Harry, cada vez que Vernon comenzaba a ofenderlo, la indiferencia que mostraba y la frialdad en su mirada causaba en general un completo silencio.

Las pocas veces que Vernon comenzaba a echar humo por el coraje, Harry se había encerrado en su habitación y mantenía la puerta completamente cerrada. Eran los Dursley los que contaban los minutos para que Harry se fuera para siempre.

Afortunadamente, Harry no había sido aislado de la Orden del Fénix como había estado el verano anterior, Hermione había ideado un código elaborado para sus mensajes basado en la criptología muggle. Aun cuando fueran interceptadas sus cartas, los mensajes no tendrían ningún sentido sin la necesidad de traducción.

Había poco que informar; Azkabán se encontraba vacía debido a la deserción completa de los Dementores, el Ministerio tenía las manos llenas tratando de localizar a las criaturas y prevenir ataques, pero hasta ahora nadie había encontrado alguna manera de capturarlos. Los ataques de los hombres lobo eran más frecuentes, un grupo completo de criaturas habían sido vistas cerca de Dover. Muchos muggles habían sido asesinados en la zona y las autoridades habían buscado en vano la manada de  _"_ _perros salvajes"_. Harry pudo sentir la angustia de Lupin cuando leyó ese mensaje en particular.

La Orden aun acampaba en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, aunque hubo cierta discusión acerca de la seguridad del lugar ya que Snape sabía su ubicación. Él no podía ser capaz de revelarlo, pero podía entrar en cualquier momento. Ojo loco Moody había ideado algunas armas y trampas para Snape específicamente con la ayuda de Fred y George Weasley, ya que los trucos eran su especialidad.

Harry pasó gran parte de su tiempo acostado en su cama pensando en los Horrocruxes. ¡Había tantas incógnitas! Si solo Dumbledore no hubiera mantenido todo en secreto. Al parecer, la única persona a parte de él con quien había hablado acerca de los Horrocruxes había sido Severus Snape. ¡Gran elección! Harry se sentía culpable por difamar al director, pero aún se sentía frustrado, se sentía como si estuviera buscando a tientas en la oscuridad en busca de respuestas cuando ni siquiera sabía qué preguntas hacer.

Hermione aun buscaba, había docenas de tomos oscuros en el doce de Grimmauld para investigar, era un lugar lleno de magia negra y de ideologías muy oscuras, pero hasta ahora solo habían encontrado una sola referencia a los Horrocruxes, la cual había sido una simple explicación de su propósito, no había ninguna palabra acerca de su creación o destrucción, Harry aun recordaba la mano seca de Dumbledore, ya era bastante difícil haber obtenido un falso Horrocrux de la cueva, si hubiera sido real, Harry no hubiera tenido idea de cómo destruirlo.

Las ideas de Hermione se estaban volviendo más locas, un signo seguro de que ella se estaba desesperando, incluso había sugerido un viaje a Durmstrang para echar un vistazo a los libros de la sección prohibida de su biblioteca. Harry esperaba utilizarlo como último recurso, su primera intención era regresar a Hogwarts y utilizar el pensadero de Dumbledore, esperaba que el director hubiese guardado algo relevante a su búsqueda. Harry deseó haber pensado en eso antes de salir de vacaciones, pero la conmoción y el dolor por la pérdida de Dumbledore habían desplazado ese pensamiento racional.

Cuando la noche cayó por completo, Harry adjuntó la carta a la pata de Hedwing y la envió por la ventana, era una hermosa noche de verano, Dudley estaba fuera disfrutando con su desagradable pandilla, y apostaba a que Diddykins evitaba todos los pasillos oscuros hoy en día.

Dobby apareció en su recamara de repente sobresaltando a Harry. Los mensajes importantes eran enviados a través del elfo domestico después de que tardíamente había acudido a Harry a solicitar sus servicios. Lupin había estado de acuerdo y había ido tan lejos como para hacer a Dobby miembro honorífico de la Orden del Fénix, Dobby se le había aparecido usando un par de calcetines bordados con una cresta de fénix y se sentía extasiado llevándolos en todo momento.

-¡Harry Potter, señor! - Dijo Dobby en un susurro, ahora tomaba muy en serio el secreto.

-¿Qué pasa, Dobby? - preguntó Harry, esperando no fuera una mala noticia.

Dobby se retorcía las manos, por lo general, esa era una advertencia de que Dobby estaba a punto de infringirse una lesión grave.

-No te hagas daño, Dobby, solo dime.

-Harry Potter le dijo a Dobby que tendría que mantener un ojo en Kreacher - dijo Dobby lentamente. Agarró sus largas orejas y tiró de ellas con fuerza.

-¿Sí?

-Kreacher ha desaparecido, Harry Potter. ¡Y Dobby no lo encuentra! - Dobby gimió suavemente y se apresuró a golpearse la frente contra el poste de la cama de Harry, pero éste lo detuvo.

-¡Basta Dobby!- cuando estuvo seguro de que Dobby no iba a repetir el tormento, Harry le llamó -¿Kreacher? ¡Kreacher ven aquí!

Esperaron reteniendo el aliento, pero el ex elfo doméstico de los Black no apareció.

-¡Oh, vergüenza, vergüenza!- Dobby se lamentaba -Kreacher es mejor que sea un elfo muerto o no será capaz de mostrarse nuevamente para romper su lazo con su amo, Dobby sabe, pero amos de Dobby eran muy malos, magos malvados, ¡Harry Potter es el más grande! Más noble que pudiese vivir, Kreacher debe alimentarse por sí mismo como a un Nundu!

Harry suspiró.

-No te preocupes por eso, Dobby. Kreacher probablemente ha ido a reunirse con Bellatrix Lestrange. Estoy seguro que piensa que ella es su verdadera ama. No me sorprendería.- para ser honesto consigo mismo, era una especie de alivio el poder librarse de ese elfo inútil que había sido parcialmente responsable de la muerte de Sirius. A pesar de las advertencias de Hermione, Harry solo quería retorcerle el pescuezo a Kreacher. El elfo miserable había recibido la orden de vigilar a Draco Malfoy el año pasado. Probablemente, había mantenido un ojo en él mientras Draco reparaba el armario.

-Deberías regresar, Dobby. Nada sucederá aquí, pero la Orden podría necesitarte.

-Muy bien, Harry Potter.- dijo Dobby suavemente y desapareció.

Harry se tiró en su cama, solo otra complicación en su vida ya de por sí complicada. Pensó.


	4. CAP 4: La incursión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**DRACO: PHOENIX RISING**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:**  w w w . fanfiction s/3414902/1/Draco-Phoenix-Rising

 **AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

 **TRADUCCIÓN:**  Annilina

 **BETA:**  Bellatrix_2009

 **DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

 **RESUMEN:**  Poco después de la caída de Dumbledore de la torre, Draco reflexiona sobre su destino y comienza a cuestionar los deseos del señor oscuro. Esta es mi versión del libro 7 usando tramas de JKR y cero personajes originales! Comienza justo después el príncipe mestizo.

**CAPITULO 4  
La incursión.**

Llovía en Caerphilly cuando los Mortífagos llegaron. Se aparecieron en el patio trasero de la casa de los Granger, que estaba provechosamente cubierta por grandes setos y árboles, aparentemente los Granger valoraban su privacidad.

Jugson hechizó la puerta y todos se apresuraron en desorden al interior dejando sus huellas llenas de barro sobre la fina alfombra color crema de los Granger. Se dividieron en grupos pequeños y registraron la casa. Draco logró ponerse al frente del grupo y se dirigió a las escaleras, entró en la habitación de Hermione, todo estaba igual que el día anterior, con una excepción, una pequeña tarjeta de agradecimiento dejada en el mismo lugar donde él había dejado la advertencia. En blanco por supuesto, pero por debajo de ella había un galeón de oro. Draco se burló, ¿le estaría pagando? Entonces recordó las monedas que eran utilizadas por el Ejercito de Dumbledore, Draco había copiado lo de las monedas con el fin de comunicarse con los Mortífagos y planificar la entrada en Hogwarts... él tomó la moneda cuando Goyle se le acercó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

-Mirando por la ventana, me pareció ver algo.

Goyle se unió a él y se quedó boquiabierto al mirar por la ventana y percatarse que estaba lloviendo, Draco deslizó el galeón en su bolsillo.

-Vamos.- dijo con un gruñido, dirigiéndose a la cocina desde el piso superior.

-Ellos no están aquí - señaló Avery cuando se reagruparon. Draco se abstuvo de hacer comentarios, aunque saltaron varias réplicas en su mente. Maldita sea, él había sido un descarado cuando se encontraba en la escuela, añoró escupir sarcasmos a voluntad.

-Son las seis de la mañana - se quejó Goyle - ¿Dónde diablos pueden estar?

-Tal vez se fueron de vacaciones - sugirió Draco secamente incapaz de completar el sarcasmo.

-El día de ayer estaban aquí. Mulciber lo comprobó para estar seguros de no desperdiciar un maldito viaje y… ¿Qué tenemos?

Draco sintió un escalofrío. Gracias a dios que había esperado hasta después del anochecer para dejar su nota, si lo hubieran visto... bueno, el no estaría parado aquí, ¿verdad?

Varios ruidos sonaron fuera de la casa por el patio trasero, Draco alcanzó a ver a ojo-loco Moody y frunció el ceño. Aun no podía olvidar el día en que había sido convertido en un hurón, por supuesto, este ojo-loco no tenía ningún recuerdo de lo sucedido ya que quien en verdad lo hechizó había sido Barty Crouch Junior. Draco resopló y se desapareció, total, no había nada en su contrato verbal que mencionara pegarse alrededor de los demás miembros para luchar en contra de la Orden del Fénix.

Llegó al opulento salón de la Mansión Malfoy donde su madre se paseaba delante de la chimenea. Ella dio un grito de alegría en cuanto lo vio y le echó los brazos al cuello.

-Oh, Draco! ¡Gracias a Merlín! ¿Qué pasó?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Los muggles no estaban allí, sin embargo, un grupo de miembros de la Orden se presentó, así que volví. Mulciber probablemente no estará muy feliz por eso. Espero que ojo-loco Moody lo convierta en un hurón.- Draco se rió entre dientes por ese comentario y el agarre de Narcissa se apretó.

-No los provoques, Draco. No podría soportar que algo te pasara.

Draco salió de su abrazo y se quitó la larga capa negra que había estado usando, tirándola en el sofá más cercano. Andaba completamente coordinado con sus pantalones negros, jersey negro y botas negras, con el siempre tan colorido uniforme de Mortífago. Sin embargo, Se había negado a usar una máscara como el resto de ellos, total, ¿qué diferencia había si le hubieran reconocido? Era de conocimiento de todos que Draco se había unido a los Mortífagos después de arreglar la muerte de Dumbledore. Su vida no valía la pena, ni la cuarta parte de un knut fuera de un pequeño círculo de amigos de Voldemort. Draco suspiró.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que el cara de serpiente tardará en enviarme a una misión suicida? Soy de poca utilidad para él.

Narcissa palideció.

\- ¡No digas eso!

-¡No he matado a nadie, madre! Snape mató a Dumbledore porque yo no pude hacerlo, ¿Lo sabías? A pesar de que sabía que él probablemente podría torturarlos o matarlos a padre y a ti, no me fue posible lanzar el maldito hechizo.- su voz era amarga. Inesperadamente las palabras de Dumbledore volvieron a su mente.  _"Podemos ocultar más de lo que puedes imaginar"_  ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

-No eres un asesino.- susurró Narcissa.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? - miró a su madre con atención. -Lord Voldemort lo exige a sus seguidores maniáticos sedientos de sangre, ya sabes. Hasta padre no es suficientemente brutal para él. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que me obligue a matar, matar y matar. Pronto, puedo llegar a ser como Mulciber o la tía Bellatrix.

Comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de los ojos de Narcissa. Ella negaba con la cabeza, pero tenía que reconocer la terrible verdad en las palabras de Draco.

-No voy a permitirlo. Lucius lo detendrá. Le odia…

-No te engañes, madre. Si padre trata incluso de sugerir que me envíen a reunirme con los otros chiquillos en la clandestinidad, voy a ser usado como un arma antes de la puesta de sol, la lealtad de Padre ha sido cuestionada muchas veces, a los ojos de la serpiente no le va a hacer ningún favor.

Un pequeño sonido en la puerta del salón hizo tensar a Narcissa. Snape entró en la habitación y enfocó la mirada en Draco. Sus ojos negros siempre parecían estar tratando de descubrir sus secretos, en los que era por demás decir, muy hábil.

-Estás aquí Draco.- dijo Snape -Los demás volvieron y preguntaron a dónde habías ido.

-Estoy hablando con mi madre, ¿Necesito acaso permiso para eso?

La expresión de Snape no cambió. Draco debía sentirse en deuda con Snape por lo ocurrido en la torre, Fue él quien había hecho su trabajo cuando Draco no lo había podido hacer, pues era él quien había realizado un juramento inquebrantable por protegerlo. Aun así, Draco no podía mirar al ex profesor de pelo grasiento sin sentir una agitación de desconfianza. Nunca había creído que Snape se hubiera comprometido con la causa de Voldemort. A pesar de la evidencia, Draco todavía no confiaba en él. Tal vez, simplemente era que Snape estaba dedicado a la causa, sea cual fuera.

-Creo que Colagusano solicita una rendición de cuentas, Jugson parece creer que… huiste. El señor oscuro indudablemente, no estará contento de que los muggles escaparan.

Draco rodo los ojos.

-Ellos no escaparon, simplemente no estaban allí.

-Tal vez tú puedas explicar la diferencia de lo sucedido al Señor Oscuro.

Los labios de Draco se apretaron con fastidio, pero pasó junto a Snape y caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta el comedor.

Draco tomó su asiento habitual, Jugson estaba gritando a Colagusano, Goyle estaba terminando de envolver un vendaje alrededor de la cabeza de Crabble y Avery estaba en una silla con las piernas rígidas como tablero, obviamente fue víctima del hechizo Locomotor Mortis. Mulciber se encontraba mirando por la ventana golpeada por la lluvia que acababa de comenzar a caer. Estaba cantando en voz baja para sí mismo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como un niño. Draco se preguntaba qué hechizo lo había golpeado.

Colagusano se escabulló por la puerta, sin duda para volver donde Voldemort con malas noticias, si es que el monstruo reptiliano no lo había adivinado ya por los gritos; Voldemort se había instalado en el salón de los Malfoy, un poco más allá del vestíbulo de la sala del comedor. Rara vez salía de allí, gracias a Merlín, aunque esa serpiente horrible recorría su casa a su antojo, apareciendo inesperadamente en ocasiones.

-¿A dónde te fuiste volando, muchacho? - preguntó Jugson volviéndose hacia Draco.

-Aquí, obviamente.

El rostro de Jugson enrojeció. Draco pensó que algunos de los Mortífagos estaban a un solo paso de sufrir un accidente cerebro vascular, con suerte el de Jugson sería hoy.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy llegaría a ser un cobarde?

-¿En serio? - Draco sonrió con frialdad. -¿Así que todos se quedaron y lucharon con la Orden del Fénix a muerte? Entonces, ¿ninguno huyó?

Jugson frunció el ceño pero Crabble se burló.

-¡Por supuesto que huimos! El condenado ojo-loco Moody habría matado a cada uno de nosotros, tenemos suerte de que su puntería sea mala. La mitad de la maldita Orden apareció, ¿cómo supieron que nos encontrábamos allí, me gustaría saber?

-Alguien les avisó.- Jugson gruñó y Draco rodó los ojos.

-Como le dije a Voldemort, Granger no es ninguna bruja promedio, ella debió de tener asegurada su casa con alertas para que la orden se enterara si su casa era violada, por lo que sabemos Mulciber podría haber activado una de ellas el día de ayer durante su reconocimiento.

Varios pares de ojos cambiaron de dirección a donde se encontraba Mulciber, Draco los dejó que pensaran un rato sobre eso mirándolos con satisfacción. Ahora había sembrado la semilla de la discordia y era hora de retirarse.

-Me voy a mi habitación. Les dejo echar suerte para ver quien me acompaña.

Draco salió del comedor rumbo a las escaleras de atrás de la casa que estaban más cerca de la cocina, las cuales había utilizado a menudo cuando era niño. Por supuesto, había estado aterrado por la oscuridad y la escalera chirriante durante años y por lo general llamaba a Dobby o a Cully para que lo acompañasen. ¿Por qué simplemente no les había llamado para que le llevaran algo de comida? Era lo que se preguntaba recientemente y supuso que era por su obstinado orgullo.

Draco frunció el ceño al recordar a Dobby,  _pequeño elfo traidor_ , pensó mientras subía los escalones de madera de dos en dos, siempre había sido amable con el elfo, bueno, tal vez no siempre, hubo un tiempo en que había empujado a Dobby después de que le ordenara no desaparecer, había querido ver si el elfo podía volar con sus enormes orejas, Draco rió entre dientes al recordar a Dobby estrellándose contra los rosales de Narcissa, el elfo había estado cojeando y lastimado durante días por las espinas que se le clavaron en el culo y Draco había sido castigado por dañar las rosas.

Se sacudió todo pensamiento de Dobby cuando llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se quitó las botas, se reclinó en los cojines del asiento que tenía junto a la ventana, todavía era temprano por la mañana y ahora tenía un largo día para hacer nada y esperar.

Crabble llegó jadeando a la habitación minutos después, Draco le había oído subir por las escaleras pesadamente mucho antes de llegar a la puerta, se le veía como un fugitivo de una enfermería con la cabeza vendada.

-¿Es realmente necesario que me vigilen todo el tiempo? - reclamó Draco -¿Qué creen que voy a hacer muchas cosas? Como si fuera a salir y traer a Harry Potter de vuelta aquí.

Crabble palideció al escuchar ese nombre, una reacción de por si interesante a la que Draco recibía normalmente, en la escuela, todos se burlaban del nombre de Potter.

-Ordenes.- dijo Crabble disculpándose.

-Bien, entonces vas a estar muy malditamente aburrido viendo como miro por la ventana toda la tarde.

Crabble suspiró y se dejó caer en una cómoda silla cerca de la chimenea de Draco, a pesar de la lluvia, la habitación parecía estar bastante caldeada aunque no tenía ningún fuego encendido, a pesar de la falta de las llamas crepitantes de la chimenea que eran las que lo calmaban, Crabble estaba dormido en el siguiente cuarto de hora. Draco se burló por su guardia.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el galeón que había tomado de la mesa de Granger. Se veía como una moneda común, si no fuera por una pequeña muesca tallada en una cara, apenas si era visible, pero una caricia en torno al borde la distinguiría rápidamente de otras similares. Lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano y se concentró. El mago vestido por el frente comenzó a desaparecer y los números de alrededor de los bordes se contrajeron.

Draco retiró su mirada de la moneda y se centró en una gran gota de agua arrastrándose lentamente por el cristal. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Salvar a sus estúpidos padres muggles solo para salvarse él mismo de convertirse en un asesino a sangre fría era una cosa, pero, ¿en realidad se comunicaría con Granger? Se estremeció, no gracias.

Estaba a punto de devolver la moneda a su bolsillo cuando sintió que se ponía caliente de repente, estuvo a punto de dejarla caer pero la recuperó rápidamente y la examinó.  
 _  
"¿Quién eres?"_ Las palabras fueron deletreadas por el borde de la moneda como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Draco se frotó la frente con irritación, estúpida Granger. ¿Honestamente, ella esperaba que él solo le dijera su nombre de esa manera? Ella se lanzaría por la ventana si él realmente lo hacía… sonrió ante la imagen.

 _"Devlin Whitehorn"_ envió en un destello de picardía.

 _"¿Por qué me ayudaste?",_  preguntó ella, al parecer no reconocía el nombre.

Equilibró la moneda sobre la repisa de la ventana y la hizo girar distraídamente mientras consideraba la pregunta. ¿Por qué le había advertido? _Porque me dio la gana, porque soy un bastardo egoísta. Porque no tengo ganas de marchar como un buen soldadito…_ suspiró y cogió la moneda, realmente no tenía una explicación. Después de todo, era Granger con quien estaba hablando.  
 _  
"Estoy cansado de ser utilizado",_  envió en un arranque de ira, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué se había molestado. De repente sintió que debió de advertir a todos y deseaba no haber recogido esa moneda estúpida. Tiró el galeón por la habitación, la que rebotó en la alfombra y rodó debajo de su cama en un espiral perezoso. Crabble se sacudió en su sueño y cambió de posición en su silla. Draco contempló el campo bañado por la lluvia, de repente se sintió muy solo.


End file.
